HONOR
by kyrstinmackenze
Summary: Everly Hopkins is a seventeen year old orphan, born in Morgan City on the planet of Earth-3. Everly is forced to save her planet from one of the biggest threats it's yet to face; The Elementals. On a journey to gather the multiverses most renown heroes and save her city, Everly faces her biggest challenge yet. While fighting along side symbols of hope and justice Everly finds her
1. characters

Everly Willa Hopkins —Honor

Greyson Michael Jonas — Chameleon

Kara Zor-El — Supergirl 

Bartholomew Henry Allen — The Flash

Oliver Jonas Queen — Green Arrow

Felicity Megan Smoak — Overwatch

John Diggle — Spartan 

Caitlyn Snow — Killer Frost

Cisco Ramon — Vibe

Alex Danvers — DEO Agent 

Winn Schott — Tech Geek


	2. summery

Everly Hopkins — a sixteen year old girl whose lived her life being tortured by her scientist parents. Genetically modified to have powers, after they die in a lab fire she's left to face not only being an orphan by coming into her own as a superhero.

everly has color changing eyes due to a failed experiment her father tested when she was a child, now her emotions showing through the color around her pupils and making her vulnerable to those who know her.

her superhero costume was made by her best friend, and consists of a tight black jumpsuit. a giant h is printed in the middle in grey, and power absorbing gloves are strapped to her hands to drain her enemy's powers when in direct contact.

growing up everly dealt with anxiety and depression, and now, she struggles with pushing back the ptsd her parents have left imprinted on her.

she doesn't trust easily, and this she does trust she holds at arms length until they've proven five times over they won't hurt her when the end comes around.

everly has scars lining her arms from where her parents cut and probed her, as well as bruises that won't heal on her wrists and ankles from being strapped down for hours on end.

scars don't always fade, and yet the pain doesn't always linger.


	3. 1-Fire

Taking in deep breaths of her, Everly Hopkins is coated in a thick layer of ash. Coughing madly she tries to gain some kind of clearance in her burning lungs and pounding head. Weak in the arms and legs, the only clarity Everly has is that the fire had been snuffed out and no casualties had arisen. It was all getting so much worse so quickly, the Morgan City hero found it hard to keep up with bank robberies and house fires. Surely somebody had to have some tips on how to balance the weight of the world on such thin aching shoulders.

"Ever!"

The quick gasp sounded though the buzzing silence, and cold hands contradicted the burning skin of Everly as they reached out to grab her before she hit the floor. Dizziness had filled her vision like a color, and if the renown Morgan City hero could have reached out and grabbed onto the discoordination she would've.

"I'm fine." She shook the cool hands off of her, instead standing tall and resting her hands on her prominent hips. It didn't matter who Everly surrounded herself with, a supersuit had the ability to make any hero feel like they were impenetrable to the venom of vulnerability. "Did you finish running the scans?"

A disgruntled sigh filled the shallow space of an undergrown bunker filled with cheap lightening and high-tech computers, "There was no facial ID for who set either one of the fires. They've all just sparked out of thin air."

Hitting play on the security footage Everly watched as a spark grew in the middle of a office building with no sort of manipulation, and from the multiple reports from law enforcement there was no tampering behind the cameras either. These fires had all just up and appeared in thin air, and each time it happened they grew stronger and stronger.

Greyson Jonas, a child prodigy, set stumped beside the superhero. There was no explinations for these fires, and yet he found himself searching for one. It was all getting to be to strange to just pass off as accidental.

Breaking apart his thoughts, an alarm sounded out through the bunker. Red lights flashed through the dim yellow lighting, and with a heavy sigh Everly stood up. She might be superhuman, but that didn't mean she didn't get tired.

\--

"Umm, it just grew arms!" The shrill shock of her statement sent Greyson scrambling over to the monitor. The security system had already been hacked, and yet the moment he looked away the spontaneous fire grew limbs and reached to burn Everly. "Chameleon, what do I do?"

The code-name Greyson had delicately constructed fell from Everly's lips, and for the first time since slipping on the supersuit nine months ago the vigilante was truthfully frightened by what she faced.

"Funnel your breath! It'll create a vortex which should such the moisture from the air and put out the fire." Greyson panicked, ferociously tapping on the keys and overriding the fire alarms. His eyes widened, and abandoning Everly's calls for help the technologically savvy prodigy pulled up the past security footage. "Put that fire out and get back here!"

"Don't you think that's what I'm trying to do?" Everly panted between breaths, finding herself in a whirlwind of black vision. The heat finally subsided, and with the little energy she had left Everly pulled herself out of the bank.

"It's Honor!"

Shouts of Morgan City citizens recharged the struggling teenager as she climbed onto her motorcycle. With one last wave that left a cloud of ash floating in the air, Everly rode of and made her way back to the bunker ready to collapse for some much desired sleep.

The wind that whipped through Everly's hair was refreshing after standing in multiple collapsed building in a black leather suit. The starry night sky however only reminded Everly that it was well into the early hours of the morning and she'd yet to rest her head.

"Watch these again!"

Everly barely managed to escape into the bunker before Greyson was grabbing her arm and dragging her over into the den, sitting her before the monitor and aligning all of the security footage onto one screen. With a curious expression, Everly did as Greyson commanded only growing more confused as she failed to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"The fire alarm never went off."

Everly sat baffled as she watched each and every security video on repeat, over and over again and with little luck on understanding what was going on. There had never been any reports on mystical fires in any superhero story ever. The multiverse deals with a lot but Everly was sure arm growing fire wasn't a thing it worried about. Well, until now.

"Greyson, I need you to ID some people for me." Everly spun to face the hacker, a pale sheen on her face despite the ash it was covered in, "Supergirl, the Flash, and Green Arrow."

"You can't be serious? You want me to unmask the multiverses most famous superheroes?" He asked in a state of baffled shock.

Anybody would be mad to say they never thought about who lived behind the masks and capes, but actually being asked to uncover them was horrifying.

"Well I certainly can't dial up Mick Rory and ask him to bring his flame thrower to the party! That's the whole issue here." Everly grumbled, tiredly stomping away from Greyson and off to a forgotten corner of the bunker.

Too tired to even take a shower, Everly Hopkins fell to the bed in a heap of exhaustion. With one last look around the dark bunker bedroom, she closed her eyes and feel asleep to the sounds of life outside the walls.

What Morgan City didn't know, was that their invincible hero was just an average teenager girl.


	4. 2-Dusk

The sun rose the next morning, and yet by time it showed its golden rays Everly was already up and scrubbing the ash from her body. The water turned black beneath her feet as it pooled in the tub, and in those tranquil moments Everly figured she could spend the rest of her life locked away under the pressurized heat.

"Everly!"

Her name being called through the bunker broke her away from the calmness the shower radiated. The running water had always been her break from reality, and now more then ever she found that showers often connected her to the good parts of home. Not that there were many.

Turning the water off, Everly wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself and stepped out of the chamber of heat. From the fires she's been constantly exposed too, it felt nice to have a different kind of heat burning her body. Slipping into black leggings and a black tank top, Everly braided her hair down her back as she made her way to Greyson barefoot and fresh faced.

"Hello, freckles." The IT mused, turning his glance towards Everly as he heard her approaching footsteps.

The scowl Greyson got in return only reminded him of the story behind Everly's beauty, and the teasing air was quickly snuffed out and replaced with the stiff aroma of overworked children who just needed a break.

"God, you look horrible." Everly commented, taking notice of the large purple bags beneath his warm hazel eyes. His own patch of freckles was prominent against his tired expression.

"Yeah well, identifying masked vigilantes isn't exactly a walk in the park." Greyson muttered, turning his attention back towards the monitor that blocked and beeped rapidly.

"Well, did you find anything?" Everly questioned, a hopeful beam to her usually glum blue orbs.

The sunlight that spilled in through the small windows on the walls allowed Greyson to see just how much being Honor had changed Everly. He didn't expect for a superhero to stay unchanged, but looking at his best friend it was hard to notice a difference between the two personalities. Sure, Honor was outspoken for justice and equality, but Greyson was sure if Everly has the confidence she'd be the same.

"Your doubt wounds me." Greyson gasped dramatically, turning his eye back towards the monitor and pointing out a coordinates. "Kara Danvers, National City, Earth-38. Barry Allen, Central City, Earth-1. Oliver Queen, Star City, Earth-1."

Everly squealed, attacking Greyson in a makeshift hug before scrambling over to find the breach remote her father had constructed one late night after being visited by a spirit of the multiverse; or at least that's the story that she had gotten told.

"Who are you going to first?" Greyson asked, programming all three coordinates into the remote whilst Everly waiting impatiently.

"Well, it's between Barry and Kara. I don't think Oliver would listen to what I had to say before shoving an arrow into my chest." Everly cringing at all the possible outcomes as they ran through her head.

She figured that every superhero would have a point not to trust her. She was just some nobody kid from Earth-3 asking for help, and god knows how many villains started out as heroes. Everly was beginning to get sick worrying about all the outcomes, but she had no time to ponder before Greyson was shoving the remote back into her hands.

"I'd go with Kara, she seems like the easiest to persuade." Greyson offered, looking towards Everly to see her nod unconfidently whilst attempting to tie her shoes standing up. "I wonder how you can be so dumb and yet save this city."

Everly flashed him a smile, grabbing onto the remote and pressing down on the rectangular button. With a final wave from Everly, and a thumbs up of approval from Greyson, the teenage hero walked through the sparkling blue and black portal.

Goodbye Morgan City, it's time to assemble a new band of heroes.

——

Everly walked through the portal, immediately being placed in a hostile situation. Guns were pointed all around her, a circle of black dressed agents and at the peak stood the women of steel herself.

"Who are you?" Boomed the angry voice of J'onn J'onzz.

Everly couldn't help but flinch at his harsh tone, raising her hands in surrender. Her small frame was quivering, and all confidence she had within herself was gone. Everly wasn't Honor right now, she was just a scared little girl asking for help.

"I didn't come here to hurt you." Everly pleaded, her eyes wide and a flash of purple glowing like a dusk skyline around her pupils. "I'm not from this Earth."

"At ease." J'onn's gruff voiced filled the space of the D.E.O. and the armed agents listened, all going back to their original tasks without further instructions.

"How did you find this?" A red-headed agent asked, her hands settled on her hip and a deadly glare in her auburn eyes.

"My friend, back home, we need your help." Everly spoke vaguley, twisting her hands before her. The remote was tucked away into the pocket of her leggings, and yet Everly longed to just press the rectangular buttonds and return back home. "Something's taking over my City, and I don't know how to stop it."

"Why is that our problem?" The red-head asked once more, her tone growing harder and harder with each sentence she spoke.

"I don't think these, these elementals will stop once it takes over my City. Last night two fires sparked out of thin air, no cause and the smoke alarms didn't go off either time. The fire, every time it burns it gets stronger and stronger. It grew arms, and it tried to attack me. My City has already faced so much, the last thing it needs is the multiverse collapsing around it." Everly spoke, her eyes shining a magenta that was so captivating. "Kara, I need your help."

The blonde superhero stood baffled before the teenager who was finding her balance once more despite the raging winds attempting to knock her over. "How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"My name is Everly Hopkins, but in my city, they know me as Honor."


End file.
